The present invention relates to an improved display assembly of the floor standing type and which includes a base together with a surmounted display tray in which the articles to be sold are contained. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved display assembly which has enhanced viewing capabilities so that the advertising indicia are readily perceptible from the front of the assembly as well as from each of the sides. The display assembly is further characterized in that it may be compactly collapsed and folded so that the base may be packaged, together with the articles to be sold, in the display tray component of the assembly.
The display assembly of the invention is of the type which is compact in its shipment and storage configuration, but which may be readily set up or assembled to provide a functional, durable display for the promotion of point-of-sales merchandise. Generally, such structures are known in the prior art, such prior art also including display assemblies which combine, in cooperative combination, a base surmounted by a display tray. For example, such a general structure is described in Taub U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,350. Another form of a base surmounted by a tray structure is described in Taub U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,613. While the assembly of the present invention is of the general "class" to which the above-referred to displays belong, and while each of the above-referred to display assemblies has meritorious features, the present invention includes important differences from the structures described in the prior art and offers advantages not heretofore realized.